Itch
by So Is Life
Summary: It was persistent, and hard to get rid of. Chapter four finally posted.
1. Chapter 1

Before I get started, I would just like to state that while I am a new author, you do not need to hold back on your comments. I could probably use the construct criticism since I am just learning how to be a good writer.

* * *

Miley had an itch. It was persistent and hard to get rid of. Scratching did nothing to help, and even if it did it would be embarrassing to do so in public.

While only 19 years of age, Miley had had sex enough times that she now ached for the pleasure she got from it. Her tongue craved for the salty liquid that came along with the pleasure. She wanted it bad, and dammit- she wanted it now!

It was never just a simple kiss anymore to her; there always had to be more. Something else to go along with it. Whenever she couldn't find someone to help get rid of the itch, Miley resorted to helping herself.

Keeping her moans to herself, though her father was outside, Miley softly rubbed her own vaginal region in her fight against the itch. It wasn't exactly what she craved for, but it did help calm her down until she could manage to actually have sex.

Home from college for the summer, Miley should probably be getting together with Lilly and Oliver like she said she would. However, seeing as neither of her two best friends lead the double life of a famous singer, they had jobs in order to pay for gas and college needs.

Her need for pleasure gone for the time being, Miley washed up and went downstairs to see if her father was still outside.

Finding him walking into the kitchen with car grease all over his hands, Miley said, "I'm gonna go down to the beach and see of Oliver's still at work."

"Shouldn't you have a job too, now that you're in college?" Robbie asked, washing his hands.

"Oh dad, Hannah Montana doesn't have to work," Miley sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, Hannah will have to work soon if your school gets anymore expensive," Robbie said with exaggeration.

Miley heaved another sigh at her dad, and went on her way to the beach.

"Hey, Miley!" Oliver called from Rico's- he had taken over Jackson's position.

"Hey Oliver, how's it going?" Miley asked, sitting down on a stool.

"Slow day, I'm hoping Rico will let me close early," Oliver said as he wiped down the already clean counter.

Miley merely nodded before saying, "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and hang out, my dad is picking Jackson up from school. His starts later and ends later then ours."

"Sure, do you want me to call Lilly too?"

"Uh, no. I just called her before I came down here, and she, um, said that she was going out to dinner with her parents." Miley lied. But she had other things on her mind to worry about that.

"Oh, okay then," Oliver shrugged. "I guess I'll be over at around 8:00, depending on if I close up early or not."

Miley smiled. Her itching sensation was gone now, but she knew that it would return sooner or later.

* * *

Ahh, it was a lot shorter than I had hoped it would end up as, but hopefully the chapters will get lengthier as I progress. I also hope I didn't make a huge amount of spelling and grammar mistakes. I tend to do that often. . . 


	2. Chapter 2

He was kissing her fiercely, and she loved it. Not only did she enjoy it, but she knew that her itch wouldn't annoy her anymore.

She moaned as his lips trailed from hers down to her neck. This only made him kiss harder.

"Oliver . . . Hold on." Miley breathed, pushing him off.

He cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"We're wearing too much clothing," She smiled, running a hand up his shirt, and pulling it off of his head.

Oliver immediately went back to kissing her, letting his hands take off her clothing as hid tongue explored her mouth. Miley ran her hands around his body- which wasn't all that muscular, but still in shape- until they made their way to the buttons of his pants. She could tell that they seemed tight, and wondered for a split second whether they had been like that all night.

As Oliver finally disposed of Miley's shirt and bra, and went back to trailing his kisses down to her neck and chest.

Miley, who's hands were dangerously close to being down Oliver's pants let another moan escape as he began to suckle lightly on her breasts, switching every so often between the two. She fumbled a little when trying to pull down his jeans, mostly due to the sensational experience happening.

He stopped sucking on her breast, and completely pulled down her own pants, only to reveal slightly moist underwear. Miley, who had taken off Oliver's boxers along with his jeans, began stoking his penis with such great force that he instantly grabbed her in for another kiss and thrust his tongue into her mouth, battling with hers.

It was Miley who broke them apart, and bent down on her knees to lightly kiss his member, causing it to become harder than it already was. She then licked the very tip of it, all of the way up to the top, and then back down again, leaving a trail of her own saliva. Oliver looked at her, curious as to why she didn't just stick the whole thing in her mouth like she did the first time they had sex together. She responded, however, by putting her mouth around some of it- not all- and sucking.

Oliver moaned, and reached down to kneed one of Miley's breast as she did her work. Slowly, she began taking in more of his penis, and sucked harder and harder. He started applying more pressure to his groping as she did this, and finally thrust his entire penis into her mouth before cumming.

As she stood back up, Oliver crashed his lips once more into hers, pushing her onto the bed. It was now Miley's turn for pleasure.

He pushed her up to the top of the bed, and brought himself to the middle, and rubbed an index finger over her vagina, rubbing her clitoris. Miley moaned, louder than before, which made Oliver slightly aroused again. He then licked the nub, swishing it around in his mouth, and she went crazy, moaning more constantly.

Finally, he stopped, letting Miley catch her breath for a moment, before entering two fingers into her opening. He went slowly at first, just to pace, but then went faster as he heard her gasps of pleasure.

"O-Oliver . . ." She groaned in ecstasy.

He smiled, and entered a third finger, going in and out as fast as his fingers could. Miley let another gasp before she came.

Oliver was now fully aroused again, but waited a little longer by battling once more with Miley's tongue, and massaged her breasts again. She wasn't moaning as much, but he knew that she would need a little more time before she became fully aroused again too.

Just to tease him, Miley broke apart and licked his penis, causing, for a chance, him to moan, but stopped as quickly as she started. Miley did this three times as they were kissing, and it only made Oliver harder when the feeling came and went fast.

He then pushed her back onto the bed, and rubbed he penis against her vagina, teasing her like she had teased him.

"Payback." He whispered in her ear before kissing her collar bone. She scowled, but let him continue nonetheless.

Slowly- very slowly- Oliver entered the tip of his member into her opening, and then brought it back out. In and out like that, until Miley had had enough. The fourth time he did that, Miley pushed herself onto him, pushing the entirety of his penis into her.

"Now that's not fair." Oliver said, pulling out of her.

"Well, you were taking to long!" Miley huffed, using her knee to very lightly rub his penis.

"Okay, okay."

Oliver, however, still took his time to enter her, and when he did, he just left it there. Miley was getting antsy, but still didn't move, waiting for him. He kissed her passionately, and sucked her hardened nipples, but still left his member in her, unmoved.

She gave in, though, and eventually rolled around on Oliver, moving his member that was in her. He kissed her once more, and removed his penis from her vagina again.

He didn't want to tease anymore, and pumped in and out of Miley, causing both of them to moan.

"Finally . . ." She gasped.

They were both breathing quickly, and came sooner than hoped.

"Are you tired?" Oliver asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Not at all." Miley replied seductively, going back down to his sensitive area.

There was no more fooling around. She instantly stuck it in her mouth and sucked fiercely. Oliver let out his own moans and gasps, encouraging Miley to continue. She then used her hand instead, and stroked his penis until Oliver let out a moan that let her know he would cum soon, and she stuck it back into her mouth to swallow it.

They battled tongues for probably the millionth time that night, until Oliver trailed kissed back down to her wet vagina, and lying her on the bed once more. He rubbed her clitoris for a minute, before probing his tongue into her opening, letting her stroke his hair in pleasure.

"Oh," She moaned, her body shivering as she came in his mouth.

Oliver and Miley now started to become tired, but still had enough energy to finish what they started. Instead of just kissing, Oliver suckled on her breasts, and Miley rubbed the inside of his thy, close to touching his member, but only teased a little to make him hard again.

She was ready, and let him know by rubbing hard on his leg, and this time pushing him to the bed.

Miley sat on top of him, and added a little bounce as he entered her for a second time, arousing him even more. Oliver groped her breast so he would something else to do as she bounced on top him, which she took to by moaning and saying his name repeatedly.

He flipped them over, but pulled his penis out.

"Why?" Was all Miley could gasp, questioning his actions.

"I just want to try something." Oliver smiled, reassuring Miley by leading a kiss from her lips to her collar bone.

He knelt down over her, rubbing his wet penis over her breast, and in between the cleavage. Miley took to this new and interesting action by squeezing her own breasts together, Oliver's member in the middle. He pumped a little like this, but soon discovered that he liked just entering her opening better.

Standing back up briefly in order to lay back down in a more comfortable position, Oliver said, "You planned all of this?"

Miley smiled, but never fully answered his question. "Just fuck me,"

"With pleasure."

And on that, Oliver stuck his penis into her seeping vagina, and pumped as fast as he could, stopping every so often in order to make this last longer.

"Hard. . ." Miley moaned, fallowed by a grunt from Oliver.

He stopped, both of them panting, right before he would have come. Kissing Miley forcefully, he started back up, only slowly.

Miley at least knew that she would come soon, and took this out on Oliver's tongue. They both, however, came just mere moments later, finally exhausted.

"Seriously, did you plan this out?" Oliver asked, breathing heavily.

"Maybe . . ." That was all Miley said before resting her eyes.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Miley woke up, Oliver wrapped around her. The only events from last night that she could remember were the memorable ones: the sex.

First Oliver came knocking on the door with a movie in his hands, the next he was suckling on her breasts and she was stroking his penis.

"Hey," He croaked, coughing as he woke up.

Miley turned her head, and looked at him. Her itch was gone.

"Hey," She smiled, kissing him lightly.

For the time being.

* * *

I figured since I took literally forever to update, I would write a long chapter. Woo long lemons! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I finally figured out what I was going to do with this story, so now it will be easier to update. Another lemon in this chapter.

* * *

"Miley!" Jackson called from the kitchen as Miley was in her room, getting dressed. 

"Yeah?" She popped her head out from the door.

"Phone's for you." He replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." She quickly put her shorts on and ran down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley." Oliver said from the other line.

"Oh, hey."

"Listen, I was wondering if you would be interested in coming over to my house." Miley bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"Now? Or later tonight?" She asked, looking to see if Jackson was out of earshot.

"Now is good, but if you'd rather wait. . ."

"I'll be over in five minutes." She whispered, hanging up the phone.

Miley walked into the family room, only to see that Jackson was drawing a smiley face on his stomach- like he did when he was in high school.

"Aw buddy, I missed you!"

"Is dad at the grocery store still?" She asked, rolling her eyes at her brothers immaturity.

"Yes he is." Jackson said, pretending that it was his navel speaking.

"When he comes back, can you tell him that I'm at Oliver's house?"

"Sure thing, Miles!" His navel 'said'.

Miley shook her head, and slipped on a pair of shoes as she walked out of the door.

"You're late," Oliver smiled as he opened the door to let her in.

"Jackson. . . Don't even get me started."

"Don't worry, I won't." He said, leaning in and kissing her lightly. Miley smiled, and he kissed her again.

"So why is it that you wanted me here so quickly?" She asked.

Oliver looked at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"I'm only kidding. I just didn't expect it to be so soon, that's all."

"I had trouble resisting," He replied slyly, kissing her once more. Miley thought for a moment; he had the itch too.

She kissed him back, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Before a moan could escape, she broke her lips apart from his, and ran upstairs- for they had still been standing in the foyer of his small house- up too his room.

"What's with rushing for?" Oliver asked, fallowing her.

"I just can't resist," She replied, crashing her lips into his, sending both of them to the ground.

They continued where they left off downstairs, his tongue getting itself reacquainted with her mouth, and vise versa.

There were no hesitations this time. Miley immediately began unbuttoning Oliver's shirt, and he pulled hers off of her head. They crashed lips again, and Miley slipped her bra off- making things easier for Oliver. He gently rubbed them, the lower region of his body become hard and tight.

Miley tugged at his pants, only realize that he was wearing a belt, and Oliver left his fondling to unfasten it. She pulled them down- along with his underwear, and saw his erection, excited to fix it. Before she could, though, she wanted to let Oliver finish with her breast. He seemed to like tending to them first, before getting into the more intimate parts.

He suckled lightly on one, while making circles on the other. Miley moaned softly, and reached her arm out rub his chest all of the way to lower abdomen, and back up. He switched breasts, and she rubbed harder in his abdomen, close to hitting his erection. He stopped sucking on her, and she stopped teasing him. They began kissing again, having a battle of the tongues before Miley stopped and grasped his penis in her hand.

Oliver gasped, and she started to rub it and move it around. Miley was enjoying herself, moving his penis around in different directions, until he grunted- whether out of pleasure or asking her to do something else with it- and she stuck it in her mouth. She didn't suck, but instead just licked it, swirling her tongue around his member. It was only moments before he cummed, and when he did, Miley was more than happy to accept in in her mouth.

Before she could get up, Oliver nuzzled his head back into her breasts, licking in between her cleavage. Miley squealed, mostly because it tickled, and managed to push Oliver off so she could get up. He didn't stop to kiss her this time, but instead probed his index finger in her vagina, reaching her clitoris. She shuddered, and he rubbed hard on it. Miley continued to moan as Oliver did this, until he plunged his right index finger into her opening, where she pulled at the sheets of his bed. He then added his left finger, one going in as the other went out. She moaned louder before finally cumming, letting out a satisfying sigh.

"You know, we should do this more often." Oliver said, coming up and lying next to her.

"What, calling each other for sex?" Miley asked, laughing.

"Mmmmm, yes." He said, trailing kisses from her lips to her neck, and down to the middle of her stomach.

He lifted his head back up, and straddled her, waiting for the approval to go into her. Miley, however, pushed him over so he was sitting up, and straddled him instead.

"I think we should have some more fun with this," She whispered seductively, kissing him softly. Oliver raised an eyebrow, awaiting for what Miley had in store for him.

She pushed her breast up against him, letting hims suck on them for a moment before letting them drop. Miley then kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth, which Oliver took to happily. As they were forcefully kissing, Miley let her hips roll, sending a wave of pleasure up through Oliver, and a grunt to escape from his mouth. She did this through the course of their kissing, his member becoming more and more erect.

He finally stopped her, unable to wait any longer. Oliver flipped them back over to their original position and directly his penis went into her opening. He pumped in and out, speeding up as she bucked her hips up and moaned in ecstasy. Oliver grunted loudly as he went as fast as he possibly could, both of them feeling as if they would explode.

"More," Miley groaned, only to get a grunt in response.

Their pace slowed down as they both felt that they would cum at any moment. Olive plunged in once more, and ejaculated after about thirty seconds, Miley's orgasm fallowing.

Both of them were panting, tangled up in the now moist sheets.

"You're right, we should do this more often." Miley said, her hand going under the sheet.

"See, I was right. But maybe we could add--" Oliver gasped. Miley was stroking his penis, moving it in all sorts of directions as she was before.

"You kn-know what this is going to l-lead to," He said, holding in his groans of pleasure.

She smiled. "Why else would I do thi-" Oliver took his own hand and began rubbing her clitoris, swirling the little nub around his finger.

* * *

Be prepared for what's coming up next. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I've completely figured out when the real stuff comes in. But for now, pointless lemons. Don't worry- it'll all come together.

* * *

They continued like this for two weeks, switching houses and rooms every so often. Miley couldn't even remember her itch- it had been so long since it irritated her. 

"My house?" Oliver asked one particularly warm summer afternoon, as he and Miley talked on the phone.

"Let's see, Jackson managed a date tonight, and dad's trying to get me a few more concerts before school. . . Sure. I'll be over at four." She answered.

"So early?"

"Yes." Miley smiled, though Oliver couldn't see her grin.

She didn't want to take any chances with her itch. She knew all too well that it could return unexpectedly, annoyingly, and soon. And surprisingly, Oliver just happened to be the one able to scratch it- whether literally or figuratively.

Without even knocking, Miley walked into Oliver's house, only to find him lying on the couch with a fan blowing in his face.

"Hot?" She asked, strolling into the room.

"Very," He replied, turning it off.

"Well. . ."

"Hold on, we're going to need more fans." Oliver said, going to the hall closet and rummaging through it for a few moments.

"This sounds interesting," Miley murmured to herself as he came back with two more fans.

Oliver set the now three fans around the living room, all of them pointing towards the couch.

"Here we go." He said, walking over to Miley.

"And here we go. . ." She said, leaning in to kiss him.

With their tongues battling, the two went into their usual routine. Oliver went straight to her shirt and bra, ripping them off as if there was a time limit, as Miley unbuttoned his polo shirt, feeling the heat of the day on his chest.

She moaned as she felt the coolness of his saliva on her breasts, and she reached down to turn one of the fans on. The air that was blowing up ruffled up their hair, and Miley felt compelled to at least run her hand once through his already floppy hair.

Oliver finished licking her breasts, and went back up to kiss her- as he usually did. Miley cut the kissing short, however, and proceeded straight for his shorts. She unzipped them, and pulled them down slowly, letting the breeze from the fan blow over his middle. She grasped his penis in her hand, hearing a pleasurable groan coming from Oliver. Miley quite enjoyed moving it around and squeezing as it became harder and harder. Grunting, Oliver finally came into Miley's hands, where she licked the salty liquid- with what seemed like greed.

"Hungry?" He asked, chuckling.

"Hmm, with a bit of added horny." She replied, standing back up.

"Well, I'm sure I can find something for you to eat."

"Oh, really?"

"Grab a fan and fallow me- we'll be more comfortable upstairs."

Miley rose in eyebrow skeptically, but fallowed him up the staircase anyways. She turned the fan back on when he opened the door, setting it down right at the end of the bed.

"Here's your seat, ma'am." Oliver said, mimicking a waiter as he gestured for her to sit on the bed.

He kissed her once before trailing down to her color bone, sending shivers down her spine.

"Could I interest you in today's special?" He asked, lightly kissing her stomach.

"What can I say? I always love the special." Miley said, grinning.

Oliver probed a finger around her vaginal region, causing her to spread her legs apart. He then advanced to her opening, sticking in two fingers, and pumping in and out with them. Miley moaned, rubbing her own breasts out of pleasure. Removing his fingers after a few moments, Oliver lowered his head to her vagina, pulling her closer to him.

She could feel his breath tickling her clitoris as he closed in on her, swirling the little nub around. He delved his tongue in and out of her opening, all while licking the entirety of her vagina.

Miley moaned, wrapping her legs around his neck to pull him nearer to her. It was only a matter of moments before she came, Oliver lapping it all up.

"We're going to need more fans." She breathed, attempting to reach over and turn another one on.

"Hm, how kinky do you wanna get today?" Oliver asked, sitting down next to her.

"That depends, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we haven't tried anal yet,"

"Eh, that's only fun when you're in a threesome."

"And you know this how?" He questioned skeptically.

"That's a story for another time." She said, kissing him.

"Ooh, I'm excited to hear it." Oliver said, straddling her.

"Don't be too excited."

"Ahem, shall we continue, then?"

Miley thought for a moment, though not really thinking for she already knew what she wanted. "Get down on the ground."

Slowly, and looking confused, Oliver rolled off the bed and onto the ground. "What are you going to do?"

"Just do as I say, trust me, you'll enjoy it." Miley grinned.

Sighing, Oliver sat on the ground, looking slightly uncomfortable with his erection out in the open.

"Okay, now I want you to get in a push-up position- against the bed."

"Oh, you want to see my muscles?" Oliver did a few push-ups, trying to act macho.

"Impressive, but I think you'll enjoy it better without moving." Miley said, getting off of the bed too.

"Well, I suppose sex is a work out in itself,"

"Mmm," Miley lowered herself underneath Oliver, her nose touching the tip of his penis.

She stuck her tongue out- like when she was younger and mocked Jackson- licking his penis from top to bottom. Upon hearing a groan, she put its entirety in her mouth, sucking it like a vacuum.

"This feels good, but my arms are starting to hurt." Oliver breathed.

Miley got up, as Oliver collapsed on the bed.

"The just lay down, and relax." She said seductively.

He did as he was told, erection still out in the open.

Crawling onto the bed, Miley kissed Oliver before kneeling on top of him. She slid over him, legs on either side of his body.

"You know, they had a nickname for me back at school."

"Did they?"

"The boys liked to call me 'Humping Hannah'." She said, bouncing on top of him.

Oliver groaned, reaching up to grasp Miley's breasts. She slowed down, right as he gave his final groan- the one that let her know he was about to cum. Smiling, she got off of him, and instead lay down next to him.

"I have a feeling I know how you got your name."

"Yup."

He flashed her a look before flipping her over, so he now straddled her. "Sorry, but I don't have a nickname."

Miley made a noise that sounded like both a giggle and a moan as Oliver plunged into her. He moved in and out quickly, nipping at her breasts as he did so, which caused her to moan even more profusely.

"You're not really the nickname type," She panted after both had finally came.

* * *

So, I've got the entire story planned out, including a prequel. 


End file.
